1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system equipped with a medical instrument operated by an operator when performing an inspection or medical treatment on a patient, an auxiliary device of the medical instrument and a biological information acquiring apparatus that acquires biological information of the patient under inspection or medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes are widely used in the medical field. An endoscope is equipped with an elongated insertion portion and an observation can be made by inserting the insertion portion into the body. Furthermore, by introducing a treatment instrument into the body via a treatment instrument channel provided at an insertion portion of the endoscope, it is also possible to perform various types of inspections, medical treatments and procedures.
For example, when the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted into the depth of an intricate tubular body cavity such as large intestine, the operator operates, for example, a bending knob to cause the bending portion to bend and cause the insertion portion to twist and inserts the distal end portion of the insertion portion into a target region. However, it takes a skill to insert the insertion portion up to the depth of the large intestine smoothly and in a short time without causing any pain to the patient. A skilled operator performs manipulation by empirically deciding a manipulation situation from the condition of the patient and the condition of the operator himself/herself.
Furthermore, a medical system in recent years is configured by including an endoscope, a light source device, a camera controller equipped with an image processing circuit to display an endoscope image, a monitor to display the endoscope image, and moreover, a gas supply apparatus and a high frequency cauterization apparatus. The light source device, the camera controller, the monitor, the air supply apparatus and the high frequency cauterization apparatus are auxiliary apparatuses of the endoscope.
The gas supply apparatus is used to expand the tubular body cavity and improve insertability when the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted into, for example, the large intestine. The light source device is used to illuminate the inside of the body in endoscope observation. In recent years, light source devices are provided with a narrow band light observation mode that allows a cancer to be identified in addition to a normal-light observation mode for making an ordinary observation. High frequency cauterization apparatuses are used for endoscopic excision of a mucous membrane in which only a mucous membrane containing cancer cells or the like is to be excised.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-185452 (hereinafter described as “Document 1”) proposes an endoscope apparatus that can prevent unnecessary degradation of a light source of excitation light without requiring any complicated operation. This endoscope apparatus detects a user's endoscope holding state and controls the lighting of the light source lamp according to the detection result. To be more specific, it is disclosed that the endoscope is equipped with a shake sensor that detects the user's holding state, an infrared sensor, a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor or the like, determines the operation situation from the detection result of the sensor, controls ON/OFF of the light source lamp and causes the light source to emit light only in the holding state.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-289541 (hereinafter described as “Document 2”) proposes an ultrasound medical treatment apparatus that radiates medical treatment ultrasound at an appropriate position even when living tissue such as a blood vessel moves during ultrasound medical treatment and thereby improves the efficiency and stability of ultrasound medical treatment. It is disclosed that this medical treatment apparatus measures the blood flow rate of a lesion, which is a region to be irradiated, and automatically sets the irradiation condition and position of the ultrasound medical treatment device or determines an end of irradiation, according to the rate of change of the measured value.
That is, according to Document 1, operation information of a medical instrument operated by an operator is detected and an auxiliary device for assisting the operator's operation is controlled based on the detection result. On the other hand, according to Document 2, biological information of a patient is detected, and an irradiation condition, an irradiation position or an end of irradiation of a medical instrument is determined based on the detection result.